The invention relates to a process for operating coke ovens. The coke production generally takes place in regenerative horizontal chamber furnaces which are heated indirectly through heating flues with rich or lean gases. The heat generated by the combustion is transmitted through the walls of the individual chambers into the coal. The coking of the coal in the chambers of the furnace is complete as soon as the formed coke has a content of volatile components of about below 1.0%. The operator recognizes the completion of the coking time, for instance, by the changed flame color of the discharge gases.
It has been proposed to decrease the heat supply substantially towards the end of the coking time, and it is known that this can be done without any material prolongation of the coking time. The completion of the charge is then effected only by the exothermal characteristics of the coking reaction. However, normally, the entire coking process, from beginning to end, is carried out under a uniform heat supply.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for variations of the heat supply which will permit a reduction of the conventional coking time or of the total heat supplied and increase of the yield of the furnace chambers.